Beach Holiday
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: After the "death" of Shuichi Akai's father (Tsutomu Akai), Tsutomu's wife (Mary Sera) plans to take their two sons on a holiday to get the family out of their depressed state. Unfortunately, the younger son (Shukichi Haneda) is bedridden, and is unable to go. So Shuichi and Mary are the only two that go, and while there, the mother and son grow closer together in "intimacy"...
1. Chapter 1

To keep their mind off the loss of her husband, she decided to take her sons on a holiday to a Japanese resort.

They had moved from England after the father of Shuichi Akai and Shukichi Akai, and husband of Mary Sera in a last message instructed his family to hide in Japan. Shuichi's father, named Tsutomu Akai, got himself involved in the murder case of Kohji Haneda and Amanda Hughes and disappeared. There was no concrete way to know what happened to him during and after the incident. However, his wife, Mary Sera, believed him to be deceased.

Mary recalled the last words of her husband before his death and before he sent them to this safe country: _Pretend I never existed. I seem to have made some serious enemies._

She kept this all from her two sons, who agreed to join her. However, her younger son, Shukichi, had a terrible fall down the stairs which rendered him incapable of traveling and imprisoned to the bed. Since expenses were already paid for, Shukichi urged his family to go on without him, saying that he would be fine on his own.

So off Mary and her eldest son, Shuichi, went – a couple of months after her husband's disappearance - for two weeks in a resort.

"Let's recharge the batteries," she said, "and just cool our heads – the two of us, the sun, the sea and the sand."

However, rather than cooling his head, Shuichi was more interested in investigating the truth behind his father's case. But he definitely did not wish to frustrate his mom who after the initial two days was beginning to relax and look better than she had for years, drinking up the sun at every chance. She had even changed from her all-in-one bathing suit to a light white bikini, revealing in the utmost.

Shuichi had never completely grasped what an attractive lady his mom was, and as he reclined next to her near the pool, he became conscious of the effect that her figure was having on his mind. As he moved his eye across her bosoms, still ample and alluring while in her early forties, her faultlessly formed rear and extraordinarily lengthy legs, he was sensing a feeling no woman had ever stirred in him before.

Three thoughts immediately went through his head. The first said, "Who do you think you're looking at? She's your mom!" while the other two wondered "Why her? And why had he never been conscious of her like this before?" He answered the last by remembering the baggy drooping sweaters and old-fashioned jeans that she dressed in every day at home. "So," he pondered, "below that frumpy, mumsy exterior was a beauty!"

If Mary detected his gaze on her, she did not let on, but that night, in their hotel suite, the stoic introverted Shuichi Akai discovered himself acting like a pervert for the first time in his life by spying through the gap in her door to watch her dress. After returning back from the pool, she had taken a bath and after wiping herself dry had put on some after-sun ointment. Now she was about to put on her clothes when she seemingly absent-mindedly turned to face the door as she proceeded to tug up her pants.

She looked up briefly as she turned and noticed him. She opened the door before he could leave.

"Shuichi! What are you doing?"

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

"K-k-kāsan, I just…" What was he supposed to say? That he could not help it because of how he suddenly realised how beautiful she was?

"And what's all that about?" she pointed at his erection poking forwards in his swimming trunks.

He moved his hands to cover his pole as she looked him in the eyes.

"My body seriously did this to you?!"

"N-NO!" Although the answer was obviously 'yes', it was too humiliating for the arrogant young man to admit so.

"What am I supposed to say to you, Shuichi?! I am your mother!" Mary found it unbelievable that her body could turn on her son, a young man, like this. But she also could not believe herself for getting flattered by this.

Suddenly, to Shuichi's surprise, she reached forward and grabbed the waistband of his trunks.

"This is more fair," she said as she pulled his trunks down, "Now we're both naked."

There was a jumble of emotions overpowering Shuichi as he stood naked in front of his nude mom.

"Er, I already let you have a long look at me. So why are you still here standing in front of me like this? I'm undressed! I'm not helping you with _that_ if that's what you're maybe expecting. Not even a chance!" She said.

Next thing Mary knew was that she was pushed back onto the bed with her legs spread.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
